Saving Private Leo/Script
Story by: Doug E. Jones Season 4, Episode 17 Episode No. 83 Manor. Kitchen. Piper, Phoebe and Cole are there. Phoebe is sitting at the table typing on the laptop. Paige races in. Piper holds out a plate. Piper: Wheatgerm pancakes? Paige: Ah, bagel. (She grabs a bagel.) Piper: Bagel? Cole: Has anyone seen my deposition papers? I though they were in this folder with the cream cheese thing. (He holds up a folder with cream cheese spread over it.) Paige: Try the one with the jelly stain. Cole: Okay. (He picks it up.) I got it, thanks. Phoebe, don't forget my law firm's having a party tonight. I wanna show off my new bride. Phoebe: If I could finish my work here, that would be great. Piper: Cole, pancakes? Cole: Trying to watch my cholesterol. Piper: How about you, Phoebe? I know you want some of these. Phoebe: No, you know what I want? I want quiet. My advice column is due today. Piper: No pancakes? Phoebe: No pancakes. But, shh, with syrup on it would be good. (Leo orbs in.) Piper: Oh, Leo, just in time for some delicious wheatgerm pancakes. Leo: Uh, no, I don't have time. I just came to get my toolbox. Piper: Alright, you know what? I'm not cooking for you people anymore. From now on you're all on your own. (Piper walks behind Paige. Cole flicks his hand and the toaster pops up.) Paige: My bagel. (She turns around, bumps into Piper and Piper drops the plate of pancakes.) Piper: Ohh. Phoebe: Can everybody please be quiet! (The laptop beeps.) Oh, no. My battery died. (Cole looks at the smoke alarm and it beeps.) Leo: Smoke alarm. (Leo levitates up to the smoke alarm to try and turn it off. Cole leans next to Phoebe.) Cole: You know, you'd get all the quiet you want if we had our own place. (Leo turns off the fire alarm and levitates back to the floor. Cole kisses Phoebe.) Gotta go. I'm meeting my new personal assistant today. Bye. Phoebe: And I am off to quieter pastures. (She grabs her stuff and leave the kitchen. Leo sighs.) Piper: Honey, you look tired. Leo: I've been working double shifts. The Elders have been piling it on me ever since you guys took out the Source. Paige: What's with the toolbox? Piper: Leo poses as a heavenly handyman, it's actually how we met. Paige: Ooh. Leo: The Elders want me to check out a potential Whitelighter. She's a school teacher about to fall off the path, she needs some inspiration. Piper: Speaking of inspiration, it's the 60th anniversary of the battle of Guadalcanal and they're having a reunion for local veterans, so I RSVP'd for you. Leo: Piper, I can't be seen there. Piper: Well, no, it's okay, I told them that you were your grandson. Leo: Well, that's not it. I-I don't want to go. You would've known that if you would've asked me or talked to me about it instead of just making decisions for me. (He grabs his toolbox and orbs out.) A library. A woman is sitting at a table sorting through some letters. Two ghosts are in the room watching her. Ghost #1: I bet she scares easy. Can I scare her? Ghost #2: No. Ghost #1: Come on, Rick. Just let me moan once. One of those bone chilling moans, you know, could be the wind, could be a ghost. Rick: Just watch her. Ghost #1: We've been watching this place for about sixty years, man. We're never gonna find what we're looking for. I swear, sometimes I don't know why I stay here with you. Rick: Because I stay with you, bro. I promised to protect you when we enlisted and I failed. I'm not gonna fail again. Woman: Well, this is something. (She lady hold up a letter. The ghosts move closer.) Rick: Leo Wyatt's grandson is gonna attend the reunion with his wife. I told you one of them would show up eventually. Ghost #1: Well, let's go. What's the address? Rick: Can't see it. Lean back, granny. Ghost #1: Can I scare her now? (He moans and the woman gets scared. She jumps up out of her chair.) 1329 Prescott Street. Let's go. Rick: Not yet. You've had your fun, now let me show you how it's done. (He starts typing on the computer keyboard and the woman sees. "I am coming for you" shows up on the screen over and over. The blinds on the window open and close, the papers fly around the room, and books fall off the shelf. She starts screaming and runs for the door. Rick pokes his head through the door.) Boo! (She screams and runs out the other door and down the hallway. Rick runs out of the room.) Ghost #1: Rick, Rick, wait! (Rick stops.) We're after Wyatt, we're not after her. Opening Credits Manor. Conservatory. Phoebe is there typing on the laptop. Paige walks in. Paige: Phoebe, have you seen my keys anywhere? Phoebe: No. Paige: Ugh! (Piper walks in and sits down.) Piper: Leo is not answering my call. Paige: Is it an emergency? Piper: No. But I just wanna talk to him so I can figure out why he's so mad at me. I mean, I can't believe it's just because he doesn't want to go to the reunion. Paige: Maybe because it's because, I don't know, he died at Guadalcanal. Piper: Yeah, but he died a hero. Although, come to think of it, he doesn't really talk about it very much. Phoebe. (She continues to type on the laptop.) Phoebe, come on, what do you think? Phoebe: I think, Piper, that I came in here to get away from all the chatter. (She closes the laptop.) Okay, I have a deadline. (She gets up and pulls out the plug.) I am working Phoebe. (Paige looks between the couch cushions.) Paige: Ah, found 'em! (She sees Ghost #1 standing on the stairs.) Ah! Who are you? Ghost #1: What? Wait, you can see me? Paige: More like through you. (Piper goes to Paige.) Piper: Paige, stand back. Phoebe? Phoebe: What? (Ghost #1 disappears. Phoebe walks in.) Piper: We just saw a ghost, that's what. Paige: Yeah, my first one too. I mean, that I wasn't related to. It was kind of cool. Piper: No, not cool. Unless he was friendly which considering who we are and what we do probably not. Phoebe: This is great. This is exactly what I need today. What do we do? Piper: You go back to your deadline. I'll go get the book and brush up on my ghost busting. Paige: No-no-no. I'll go do it. Piper: You just said you were late for work. Paige: Yeah, but I mean, he's a ghost. Who knows where he came from, what era. He's like a piece of man hunk history. Piper: Knock yourself out. (Paige leaves the room. Piper walks over and picks up a photo of Leo in his army uniform.) to the memorial hall. Rick is staring at a photo of Leo which is pinned to the hall of honor. His brother appears and walks over to him. Rick: Reek on report. Ghost #1: Well, Wyatt's grandson is definitely living the good life. Rick: Not for long. Ghost #1: Not so fast, Rick. His wife was there. And she could see me. Rick: The witch? Ghost #1: Plus two sisters. For a grand total of three witches. Listen, Rick, I was thinking maybe we should just forget about this. Rick: Forget about what? What Wyatt did to us? The fact he trapped us in this hell on earth? You wanna forget him? No way. The grandson's gonna pay for what the grandfather did to us. (Rick pulls off Leo's photo off the wall and it smashes on the floor.) Ghost #1: Someday you're gonna have to show me how you did that. (A guard walks in and looks around.) Rick: No time like the present. Some say hatred can harden the heart. (He walks towards the guard.) I've found that it can also harden the body. (Rick becomes visible and the guard gasps.) Guard: Whoa. (Rick grabs a bayonet and stabs the guard with it. The guard falls to the floor. Rick: Now it's your turn, Nathan. Focus on everything that Wyatt stole from us. Our life, our family, our future. (Nathan closes his eyes.) Feel the hatred. Now bring it to the surface. (Nathan turns visible.) Nathan: I did it. Rick: Now, take the bayonet. You'll need the practice. 'Cause with witches around we're gonna have to be at the top of our game. Cole's office. Cole is there interviewing a beautiful, blonde woman. Cole: What kind of legal documents did you draft as a paralegal? Woman: Discovery, administrative, pre-trial, trial, motions, pleadings. Cole: What's your dictations be? Woman: One hundred and twenty words a minute. Cole: How fast can you shimmer across town? Woman: Thirty miles in two seconds. Cole: Demonic powers? Woman: Fireballs, shape shifting. Cole: Your last kill? Woman: Two years ago. Cole: Two years ago, why so long? Woman: Killing's messy. My services are usually a little more discreet. Cole: I'll give you a trial run... Julie. I'm trying to separate my wife from the harmful influence of her sisters. Julie: The Charmed Ones. Cole: It's very important for me to keep Phoebe away from them. She might be pregnant with my son. Julie: You almost say that like you love her. (He glances at a picture of him and Phoebe on his desk.) Cole: Apart of me does, unfortunately. Anyway, (he walks around his desk) my plan is more insidious than avert. I set off the fire alarm this morning, I'll cut the power off this afternoon, whatever it takes to make Phoebe's home feel cramped and unliveable. Julie: And seduce her with a promise of a better life? Cole: Exactly. But it takes caution, focus. I need someone to cover me at work, watch my back. Julie: Well, I'll watch whatever part you want. Commercial Break The school teacher's house. Leo is there fixing a kitchen sink. Teacher: He couldn't believe I suspended him but what could I do? He brought a knife into my classroom. Now he's threatening me, says he knows where I live. Leo: See, that's why I'm a plumber. Pipes are a lot easier to deal with than kids today. Teacher: I always wanted to be a teacher, but not at the cost of my life. That's why I've decided to quit. Leo: That's too bad. With all the good you're gonna do in this world, gone forever. Teacher: Going to do? Leo: I mean, can do. (Water starts spurting out of a pipe.) Teacher: I don't want to quit. I just don't have the courage to stay. (Leo heals the pipe and the water stops spurting out.) Leo: Well, the only courage that matters is the kind that gets you from one moment to the next. Maybe you should just focus on that. Teacher: You bill as a plumber or a therapist? Leo: Ah, whatever it takes to stop the leak. (He stands up.) Which by the way, is healed. I mean, sealed. Teacher: What do I owe you? Leo: This one's on the house. Manor. Conservatory. Piper and Paige are there. Paige is looking through the Book of Shadows while Piper is going through some of Leo's stuff. Phoebe's in the dining room typing on the laptop. Paige: Did you know there's a potion in here to vanquish ghosts? Piper: Yeah, uh, you pour it over their bones. We used it a couple of years ago. That's weird, look at this. (She holds up a medal.) Paige: What is it? Piper: Leo's medal of honour. And it's just stuffed in his old army file like it doesn't mean anything. Paige: Aww, maybe he's just being humble. Piper: No, it's not that, it's something else. I know it, I know him. Phoebe: There's also a spell to vanquish ghosts. It should be in the book somewhere. Paige: Oh, yeah, it's in here alright. The only problem is, it that you have to be a ghost yourself to say it. Which is fairly lame. (The power goes off.) Uh, not again. Phoebe: Oh, no, no, no. I didn't save any of it. I just lost half my document. Piper: Alright, relax, I'll check the circuit breaker. Phoebe: I really need to get my own place. Piper: Sorry? Phoebe: Nothing. (Phoebe walks into the kitchen and picks up the phone. She dials a number.) Julie: Cole Turner's office. Phoebe: Hi, who's this? Julie: I'm Julie, Mr. Turner's new assistant. Who's this? Phoebe: I'm Phoebe, Mr. Turner's new wife. Julie: Oh, really? I didn't realise he was married. Phoebe: Yeah, he is and I really need to talk to him, it's very important. (Piper walks in and grabs a flashlight out of a drawer.) Julie: I'm afraid he's not in his office. Can I take a message? (Piper walks into the basement.) Phoebe: No, I'm sorry, you can't. But he said he'd be in the office all day and I really, really need to talk to him right away. to the basement. Piper walks down the stairs. Cole peeks around from behind the door. Phoebe's Voice: (on phone) Hi, baby. (Cole gets a shock.) What, did you hire your new assistant on the spot? Well, you could've at least told her that you were married. (Cole peeks into the kitchen, confused.) Look, I hate to bother you, but I was kind of hoping that you could help me. (The lights come back on.) Piper: Power's on! (Cole flames out.) to his office. He flames in. Julie is there talking on the phone to Phoebe. Phoebe: I just can't get any work done here, and I am so pushing my deadline. Julie: (in Cole's voice) What can I do? Phoebe: I can't get to the office, right, because they're painting it. So I was wondering if... Julie: (Cole's voice) I knew of a place you could work? As a matter of fact I do. Cole: Why don't you meet me at the towers in twenty minutes. Phoebe: The towers where the party is tonight? Cole: Yeah, but that's tonight. Nobody's using them today. Phoebe: Okay. Sounds good. Cole: (whispers to Julie) Drived. Phoebe: I'll see you there. Thanks. to the manor. Phoebe hangs up. Phoebe: Uh, call me on my cell if you need anything. Okay, I've gotta go. (Phoebe leaves and Paige walks in.) Paige: Nice job with the lights, sis. Piper: I can't figure out what keeps tripping the breaker. Paige: Maybe it's a ghost. (She holds up a photo.) Found this in the file. The guy to the left of Leo. Does he look familiar? That's our ghost. He was killed in action. His brother's on the right. They died the same day as Leo. Could be a reunion he wants to avoid having. Piper: Leo? Leo, I mean it this time. (Leo orbs in.) Leo: What? What is it? (Piper shows him the photo.) Nathan. Piper: Yeah, we just met him. He looked pretty good, a little transparent, but otherwise he looked pretty good. For a dead guy. Talk to me. Leo: There's nothing to talk about. Rick: Hey, Wyatt. (Piper and Paige back away from the voice. Rick and Nathan walk through the wall.) You're right, little brother. He is the spitting image of his grandfather. (Rick grabs a kitchen knife.) Leo: Rick, don't! (Rick throws the knife, hitting Leo in the chest. Leo falls to the floor.) Nathan: Rick? How did he know your name? (Leo pulls out the knife and the wound heals itself.) Rick: Leo. Leo: I can explain. (Leo gets up.) Nathan: Rick, let's go. Rick, come on, let's go! (They disappear into the wall.) Commercial Break Manor. Living room. Piper, Paige and Leo are there. Leo: I can't believe they've been holding on this long just to hurt me. Paige: What I don't understand is why they're not transparent anymore. I mean, other than the walking through walls thing, they kind of seem normal to me. Leo: They've been practising. Corporealising so they can move things. Piper: Yeah, like butcher knives. Leo: Well, they're holding onto their pain, that's what keeps them from moving on. Piper: Their pain? Leo, they just tried to kill you. Paige: Yeah, lucky they're not Darklighters otherwise you would've been killed. Again. Leo: You don't understand, we were friends. We grew up together down in Burlingame. I went to school with Nathan. When the war came we made a deal with our recruitment officer that we would enlist as long as they kept us in the same unit. Paige: You were close. Leo: Yeah. Piper: So, um, what do they think you did? Leo: We just got transferred onto the island. We got ambushed outside the air field. Heavy artillery, order fire. They couldn't keep up with the injuries, the bodies. And I heard Rick's voice. The war is happening. Bombs and guns are going off in the distance. Rick carries Nathan away from the bombs and puts him on the ground. Rick: Leo! Leo! Leo, get over here quick! Get over here! Nathan's been hit. Leo: (to a soldier) Stabilise his leg. Get him on the jeep. Go! Go! Go! Go! (Leo runs over to Rick and Nathan.) Rick: It's bad isn't it? Leo: What hit him? Rick: Mortar frag hit us with heavy artillery, out of nowhere. All battalions down. (An explosion goes off near them.) Leo: We've gotta get him inside. Rick: Yeah. (They pick him up and carry over to a stretcher.) Leo: Medical tent! Get the sulfa powder. We've gotta stop the bleeding, he's going into shock. How many soldiers down out there? Rick: I don't know, they hit us so hard. Maybe fifteen or twenty, I don't know. Leo: I need a morphine kit. (The nurse hands him the kit.) Rick: You've gotta help him. He needs you, we both need you. Leo: Is there a medic out in the field? Rick: I don't know, I don't know. Leo: Rookinson, try to stabilise him. (He grabs a bag.) Rick: What are you doing? Leo: To go help those out in the field. Rick: What? Leo: Rookinson will take care of him. Rick: No-no-no, you're gonna take care of him. That's Nathan on that bench. Leo: Look, there's men dying on that field and nobody to take care of them! Rick: You're gonna chose them over us?! Leo: I'm sorry. (Leo runs away.) Rick: We're your friends! Nathan's gonna die! Don't let him die... (A bomb hits the tent and kills everyone near it.) back to the manor. Leo is crying. Leo: I should've stayed. I should've tried to save Nathan and get him outta there. Piper: Then you would've all died in the tent. And all the guys in the field that you did save would've died too. You did the right thing. Paige: And Leo, god sakes, you were awarded the medal of honor, posthumously I might add. Leo: I didn't deserve it. Piper: Right, so I suppose you didn't deserve to be a Whitelighter for sacrificing your life to save others. Leo: Were those lives anymore important? Then Nathan's or Rick's? Or anyone else in that tent? You know, a good friend put his life in my hands and I left him to die. All the good that I've done since then, can't erase that fact. Maybe I didn't deserve to become a Whitelighter. Paige: Hey, news flash, friends don't kill each other, okay. I say we douse their dusty bones with our magic potion and vanquish their sorry asses. Leo: No, you can't do that. They didn't do anything wrong. Piper: Okay, so what do you suggest? Leo: If I could talk to them, make them understand why I did what I did. Then maybe they can move on. Piper: Maybe you all can. We need to find where they were buried so we can summon them. Before they try to hurt anybody else. Paige: Yeah, like us. The memorial hall. Rick and Nathan are there. Rick: A Whitelighter. I still can't believe they made him a frickin' angel. I mean, how can they reward him for turning his back on his friends. Nathan: Yeah. But did you see the look on his face when he saw us. Guilt. Total guilt. At least he knows he's living a lie built on our corpses. Rick: So what? Who cares? I still want him dead! (He throws a chair at a glass display case.) Nathan: You can't kill a Whitelighter. Rick: Maybe not. But we can hurt him. By taking the things that (he knocks over a shelf) he holds dear. Make him dread his eternal life, punish him, make him feel like the fraud he is. By killing those he loves. Who knows, maybe then, we will be able to kill him. (He tips over a table.) Pay back is a witch. An apartment building. Phoebe and Cole walk into a large, beautiful apartment. Phoebe: Wow! Are you kidding me? Cole: The firm leases it for parties, retreats, special occasions. I think you qualify. Phoebe: It's so big, and beautiful, and big. (She giggles.) Cole: Wait, listen. Phoebe: What? I don't hear anything. Cole: Exactly. The caterer's aren't coming until four so you can use it till then. Phoebe: And you're sure you won't get in trouble? Cole: I'm already in trouble, I'm in love. (She hits him playfully. She sits at a table.) Phoebe: Um, I have to ask you a question. Were you serious this morning when you suggested that we get a place of our own together? Cole: What do you think? Phoebe: I don't know. Branching a Halliwell away from the manor... it's never been done before. Cole: I like a challenge. Phoebe: It's not that I don't want to, it's just, how do I break up the power of three? (Cole sits down.) Cole: You guys don't have to keep living together to be charmed. Not anymore. The Source is dead, Leo can orb you back at a moments notice, so can Paige for that matter. If we don't do it now, then when? Phoebe: Piper'll kill me. Cole: The manor's too crowded. There's not enough room, hell there's not enough electricity. Phoebe: Or privacy. Cole: Well, just enjoy your peace here today. (He heads for the elevator.) We'll talk more tonight at the party. Phoebe: Oh, no, the party, I totally forgot. I didn't bring anything to wear. Cole: Don't worry, you just concentrate on your advice column. I'll take care of everything, I promise. (The elevator opens and Julie is there. Cole walks in and closes the elevator doors.) Julie: Going down? Cole: My wife needs a dress for the party tonight. (Julie spins around and her suit turns into a black dress.) Julie: Something like this? Cole: Classy, but too safe. I want Phoebe noticed. (Julie spins around again and the dress turns into a red singlet top showing a lot of cleavage and a mini skirt.) Not that noticed. (Julie spins again and the red outfit changes into a long black skirt and holtertop.) Perfect. Julie: Thank you. You sure you don't wanna see that red number again? Cole: Just save it, okay. I'm not interested, I'm a one woman demon. Julie: You're the boss. Cole: I'll be in touch. (Cole flames out and Julie shimmers out.) Manor. Foyer. Paige hangs up the phone. Paige: Found them. Rick and Nathan Lang, buried November 22, 1942 at the local V.A. (She walks into the living room where Piper and Leo are.) Piper: Okay, where's the book? We need the summoning spell. Paige: Already ahead of you. (She holds up a piece of paper.) Who are you gonna call? Piper: Cute. Lets go. (The Elders call Leo.) Leo: Wait, something's wrong. It's Maria, the teacher, she's in trouble. I have to go to her. (Rick and Nathan pop their head through the wall.) Paige: But what about the ghosts? I thought we had to find them before they hurt someone else. Leo: If something happens to one of my charges... Piper: No-no, it's okay. Um, go, and-and just meet us there when you're done. It's all gonna be okay. (Leo orbs out.) Let's go. to outside. Rick and Nathan stop looking inside. Nathan: Should we wait for the sisters to separate? Rick: No, we can take care of them later. We're following Wyatt. Nathan: Wyatt? Why? Rick: Because nothing pushes a Whitelighter over the edge faster than losing a charge. Let's go. (They disappear.) to Maria's place. Maria and a teenage boy are there. The boy is pointing a knife at her. Teenage Boy: I told you, lady, I told you. Don't sweat me! (Leo comes in.) Leo: Easy. Maria: Leo. Teenage Boy: Who are you? The boyfriend? Oh, you've come just in time to see the show. Sit down, clown, there's a front row seat. Leo: Alright, listen, just put the knife down and we can talk about this. (He swings the knife at Leo and grabs him.) Teenage Boy: You wanna talk, chump? Maria: Greg, don't. Greg: You diss me, teach. Got me in a whole lotta trouble here, now somebody's gonna pay. Leo: (to Maria) Don't be afraid. Teach. Greg: Shut up. Shut up. You're the one who should be afraid right about now. Maria: Stop it, Greg, don't be stupid. Greg: Stupid. Is that what I am? Maria: If you hurt him you will be. It'll be the stupidest thing you've ever done and there won't be any coming back from it. You're life will be over. Greg: My life is already over! Maria: No, it's not, not yet. It takes more courage to put down that knife than to use it. Believe me. (She holds out her hand.) Give me the knife, Greg. Greg: You'll call the police. Maria: No I won't. (Greg drops the knife and runs out of the apartment.) Are you alright? Leo: Yeah, I think so. You did a good job teaching him a lesson. Maria: Thanks to you. Leo: What did I do? Maria: Help me remember why I wanted to be a teacher. (Rick appears and picks up the knife.) Leo: No! (Rick stabs Maria in the back.) Maria! (Nathan appears and holds Leo back.) Rick: You will watch her die just like you watched us die. Leo: No! Maria! No. (Maria's spirit floats out of her body.) Let go! Don't, fight it. Nathan: Her blood is on your hands. (They let Leo go and Leo crawls over to Maria. He tries to heal her.) Leo: Maria. Why? She didn't do anything! She was innocent! Rick: So were we! (Rick and Nathan disappear.) Commercial Break Manor. Piper and Paige walk in through the front door. Piper: Okay, you can get the vanquishing spell and I'll get (yells) Leo! Paige: Uh, don't you mean potion? Remember, the spell only works if you're dead. Piper: Right. Spell potion, whatever. Leo! Paige: So does that mean we're not interested in helping them move on? Piper: To hell maybe. That's what they deserve. We went to the VA to help misguided ghosts, not killer ghosts. Paige: We don't know for sure that they killed that guard. Vanquishing potion, I'm on it. (Phoebe stands on the stairs wearing the black outfit.) Piper: Phoebe. Phoebe: What's the matter? Don't you recognise me? What do you think? Paige: You look beautiful. Phoebe: Thank you. Piper: Wow, Cole is kinda splurging lately, huh? Phoebe: Yeah, and I am not complaining. I enjoy being the bell of the ball. Piper: Well, sorry, Cinderella, the ball's been cancelled. We have killer ghosts. (Phoebe laughs.) Phoebe: You're kidding? You are not kidding. Okay, well, is it possible that you guys can maybe handle this without me? Paige: Phoebe, they tried to kill Leo. Phoebe: What? Paige: Grudge from the past. Ugh, I'll go do the potion. Phoebe: Okay, and I will call Cole and tell him no to the party. I guess I can tell him no to anything. (She picks up the phone.) Piper: What's that supposed to mean? Phoebe: Nothing, nothing. Cole wants us to get our own place. Paige: What, you mean move out? Phoebe: Yeah, you know, like normal married couples do. Piper: We didn't. Phoebe: Yeah, but you're not normal. Piper: Neither are you. Phoebe: Look, I don't wanna fight about this, but I just don't like the feeling that sometimes I have to choose between my sisters and my husband. Piper: It's not about that and you know it. Phoebe: How long are we all gonna stay here? You know, another year? Another five years? Another fifty years? At what point do we move on with our lives and not let evil dictate with them? Piper: You're right. Go to your party. We'll take care of the ghosts. Phoebe: Uh, you hate me right now. Piper: No, I don't. Paige: Yes she does. Piper: Look, we can talk about this later. Right now you need to go take care of your man and I need to take care of mine. It's as simple as that. We don't need the power of three to do this. (Phoebe heads for the door.) Paige: (to Piper) You know, I've got a bone to pick with you. Seeing as how you practically forced me to move in here. Piper: Where's Leo? I already called for him twice. Leo! You're half-Whitelighter, see if you can sense him. Paige: Sense him? I've never done that before. Piper: Well, try now. (Paige closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them.) Paige: I think he's in trouble. Piper: Well, go find him. Now. to Maria's place. Leo is sitting on the floor beside Maria, crying. Paige orbs in. Paige: Leo. Leo: I tried to stop them but I couldn't. Paige: Okay, come on. Come on. Let's get up. (She pulls him away from Maria.) Let's go over here. That's it. (They sit on the couch.) Okay, what happened? Leo: They're getting even with me. They killed her because of me. Paige: Who? Rick and Nathan? Leo: Because I left them to die. They're making me pay. (He cries.) Paige: Come on, let's get you home. Leo: I don't have my powers anymore. Paige: What happened? Leo: I can't orb or heal. Paige: But how? Leo: It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have been given them in the first place. Paige: That is not true. Your powers must be tied to your emotions like ours. That means you can get them back. You just have to pick yourself up. Don't let them defeat you. You are not responsible for their actions. Leo: Aren't I? They're ghosts because of me. Their rage comes from something that I did. If I can just give myself to them. Paige: They'd kill you. Because without your powers you're defenceless, like a mortal. Okay, we've got to get you home. Leo: No! Nobody else is gonna die because of me. You understand? These are my demons, not yours! Paige: Okay, just, just give me a minute. I-I am gonna go and I'm gonna get Phoebe and Piper, I'll be right back, I promise. Don't leave. (Paige orbs out.) to the rooftop of the building. Rick and Nathan are there. Rick: Defenceless as a mortal, huh? We've got him right where we want him. Nathan: I don't know, Rick. Rick: You don't know? After waiting all this time you're having second thoughts? Nathan: No. Just the opposite. It doesn't feel like it's enough just killing him. I want him to suffer first. Rick: Follow me. (They disappear.) The apartment where the party is. Cole and Phoebe are dancing. Phoebe: Penny for your thoughts, counsellor. Cole: Just that I hope I never disappoint you. Phoebe: Mm, I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. (A co-worker approaches them.) Co-Worker: Ah, welcome aboard, Turner. We're lucky to have you. Cole: Thank you. (He walks away.) Phoebe: Baby, I am so proud of you. You have come so far. Further than any one here in this room could even imagine. Even me, I'm seeing you in a totally different way. Cole: We've both come along way. We deserve all of this, and more. Phoebe: It's just everything is happening so fast, you know, so many changes. It's a little scary sometimes. Cole: So maybe we shouldn't move out of the manor then? Phoebe: Mmm, maybe. Now who's disappointing who. Cole: You could never disappoint me. (They kiss. Paige comes up to them.) Paige: Sorry to interrupt. Phoebe: Paige, what are you doing here? Paige: I thought I'd track you down first, Leo needs our help bad. (Phoebe looks at Cole.) Cole: By all means. Go. (They kiss quickly.) Phoebe: Okay. Cole: Call me. (Phoebe and Paige leave.) to the manor. Attic. Piper has set up candles and a potion on a table. She puts some things in a pot. Rick appears behind her and grabs a knife. Piper turns around and he throws the knife. Piper freezes it in mid air. She unfreezes it and it drops to the ground. Piper: I'll kill you. Rick: That potion only works on my bones. Remember? (Nathan appears behind her. She spins around and he stabs her. She falls to the floor. Rick and Nathan kneel beside her. Rick covers her mouth.) No calling out for help, Mrs. Wyatt, not this time. Not that he can help you anyway. Nathan: Rick, let's go, man, let's go. Rick: No, no, I wanna enjoy this. Every last beat. (He reaches inside her chest and squeezes onto her heart.) Your husband's next. (Piper stops breathing.) There. (Phoebe and Paige run in.) Phoebe: Hey! Paige: Piper! (They race over to her. Phoebe feels for a pulse.) Rick: We'll be back. (They disappear.) Commercial Break Manor. Attic. Phoebe is using CPR on Piper. Phoebe: Come on, breathe. (Paige orbs in.) Where's Leo? Paige: He wasn't at Maria's. Where's the ambulance? Phoebe: Still not here. Paige: Is she...? Phoebe: No, as long as we keep the blood flowing she still has a chance. Put some pressure on her wound please. (Paige grabs a towel and puts it on Piper's wound.) Leo: Piper! Paige: Leo, upstairs, hurry! (Leo runs in.) Leo: What happened? Phoebe: Where have you been? Leo: Looking for them. (Rick and Nathan appear.) Rick: And here we are. (Nathan punches Leo and he lands on a table, breaking it. Paige lunges at Rick and he turns invisible. She goes right through him landing into some boxes. She looks up and he slaps her.) Rick: You can't hurt us, but we can hurt you. (He picks up the knife and aims at Phoebe.) Leo: Wait! You don't want them, you want me! You wanna get even, get even with me! Rick: You're right. I trusted you with my life and you left me! (He punches Leo in the face. Piper's spirit floats out of her body.) Piper's Spirit: What's going on? Phoebe: Piper? (Piper sees her body.) Piper's Spirit: Oh. Oh my. (Rick and Nathan beat up Leo.) Rick: You were our friend and you left us to die. Piper's Spirit: Quick, get the book, the spell. Phoebe: Which one? Paige: The one only a ghost can say. (Rick holds a knife above Leo.) Nathan: Do it. Piper: "Ashes to ashes..." Nathan: What the hell? Piper's Spirit: "Spirit to spirit, take their souls, banish this evil." Rick: No. (They are vanquished. Piper starts floating up.) Piper's Spirit: Uh, little help here, people. Paige: Damn it, Leo, do something. You're a Whitelighter for a reason, because you did good things. Phoebe: Think of all the lives you've saved, all the good you've done. Paige: And all the lives you won't save if you give up now, including your wife's. Leo: Piper. (He rushes over to her body.) Come on, damn it, breathe. (He starts CPR.) Don't die, not this way. Because of me. (His powers come back and he starts healing her. Her spirit returns to her body and she gasps.) Piper: Well, it's about time. (Paige giggles.) That was close. (They hug.) Really close. The apartment. The party has finished. Cole is there staring out the window. Phoebe walks in. Cole: Everything alright? Phoebe: Yes, it's better now. Let's see... Leo lost his powers and then Piper died and it got really dicey when she turned into a ghost but everything worked out. Cole: Glad it was nothing serious. (Phoebe laughs and hugs him.) You ready to go home? Phoebe: No. Can't we stay a little while longer? Cole: Well, we can stay as long as you like. The place is ours. Phoebe: Excuse me? Cole: The firm's offered it to me. All we have to do is say yes. Phoebe: Uh, well, I guess now that Paige can orb to me if something comes up and seeing as we just proved we can still save the day. Hmm... (She looks around.) Yes. Cole: Yes? Phoebe: Yeah. (They kiss.) Commercial Break The Guadalcanal reunion. Elderly people have gathered in a room. Piper and Leo arrive. Piper: Come on. You belong here. Leo: I don't know, I still don't think it's a good idea. Piper: Your grandfather would want you to be here. (They walk into the room.) Elderly Man #1: Hey, you. Dear, god. I'm looking at a ghost. Piper: (to Leo) You know him? Leo: Yeah. Elderly Man #1: You're related to Leo Wyatt, aren't you? Piper: Yes, this is his grandson, Leo Wyatt the third. Elderly Man #1: Billy, Frank. (Two men stand beside the man.) I want you to meet the grandson of the man who made it possible for you to be born. His grandfather died, saving my life, sixty years ago. You wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for that man. Billy: It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wyatt. (He shakes Leo's hand.) My dad's been telling stories about your grandpa since I was a boy. I'd like you to meet my family. Hey, guys, come here. Elderly Man #1: Franklin, Serdez... (Another two men walk over.) He's kin to Leo Wyatt. He's the one who saved your butts too. Franklin: God bless you, son. (He shakes Leo's hand. Other elderly men wander over to Leo and they all shake his hand.) Elderly Man #2: A pleasure to meet you. Elderly Man #3: Nice meeting you, son. (A woman walks over to Piper.) Woman: What's going on? Who is that? Piper: My hero. (She smiles.) End 4-17 Category:Scripts Season 4